Bebé deseado
by Lyzeth98
Summary: Han pasado años desde que todo termino. Ahora Katniss y Peeta viven tranquilamente juntos, pero que pasara cuando se den cuenta de que Katniss está embarazada. ¿Y como se tomara Peeta que realmente Katniss quería un hijo? Pésimo Summary :p
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins_

Abre los ojos asustada, está sudada, pero siente la calidez de los brazos de su esposo, quien duerme tranquilamente.

Se acurruca más en su pecho, buscando entrar más en calor y dejar atrás la terrible pesadilla que la acechaba.

Peeta se remueve al sentirla que se acomoda.

—¿Pesadilla? -Katniss asiento — ¿Quieren hablar de ello?

Katniss mueve la cabeza negando, no quiere hablar de ello, mientras que Peeta hace que Katniss se acomode en sus brazos, para quedar frente a frente.

—Todo está bien —Le susurra con dulzura. —Nadie te hará daño.

El amanecer está por llegar, los dos ya no volvieron a dormirse, y observan juntos como el sol llega.

—¿No abrirás hoy? —Le pregunta Katniss.

—No —Contesta suavemente —. Dejare que Jake se encargue de abrir.

—Gracias por estar todo este tiempo conmigo —Katniss le susurra con dulzura, mientras junta su frente con la de él.

—Siempre lo estaré —Le rodea la cintura con sus brazos. —. Siempre.

Cuando es hora de levantarse; Peeta se va a la cocina a preparar pan, mientras llama a su amigo para que se encargue de la panadería.

Katniss se va al baño, mientras trata de relajarse, para que todo lo que soñó se vaya borrando poco a poco.

Después de un buen tiempo en el baño, sale y se viste sencillamente, mientras que el olor a panecillos de queso, hace acto de presencia.

—Huele delicioso —Dice cuando entra a la cocina.

—Lo sé —Contesta Peeta —Es la costumbre de tantos años.

—Bueno, podre morirme, siempre y cuando huela a pan recién horneado —Le dice mientras toma un lugar en la mesa.

—Te prohíbo que te mueras y me dejes solo —Peeta acomoda los bollos de queso en el plato.

—Yo soy la que te prohíbe a ti, que algún día me dejes —Le contesta mientras que toma un bollo de queso y se lo lleva a la boca.

—Sabes que jamás te dejare —Le da un suave beso en los labios.

—Lo sé.

Ambos desayunan en silencio. Pero disfrutan del gran sabor del pan de Peeta.

Peeta y Katniss salen de la casa, mientras que Peeta cierra la puerta de la casa, Katniss observa el jardín. Mientras que ve, como las Primroses han florecido demasiado.

El sol cuela en las flores, y Katniss sonríe.

Aun extrañando a su hermana, quien lleva más de diez años de muerta.

—¿Estás bien? —Le susurra Peeta.

—Sí —Katniss se hinca y toma arranca una Primroses y exhala su olor. —La extraño demasiado.

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. — Peeta pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Vamos a ir al Quemador? —Pregunta Katniss.

—Vamos al quemador y damos una vuelta por la panadería.

Los comienzan a caminar en dirección a la panadería.

Katniss se queda afuera, mientras que Peeta entra a la panadería.

Katniss mira como todo ha cambiado, hay muchos más locales de los que antes solían ver, hay más puestos de comida, por fin hay un hospital en donde va la gente más necesitada y muchas cosas más.

La gente le sonríe y ella por no ser grosera les regresa la sonrisa.

—Listo —Peeta vuelve a tomar la mano de Katniss y salen al quemador.

Katniss abraza a Peeta, antes de llegar a la puerta del nuevo quemador.

—Te amo Peeta —Katniss le susurra y le da un beso en el cuello.

—Yo también te amo —Le contesta Peeta, mientras que dibuja círculos imaginarios sobre la espalda de ella.

Después de comprar las cosas necesarias en el quemador, van de regresó a la casa, mientras.

—Me voy a ir acostar —Avisa Katniss, mientras le da un beso a Peeta y comienza a subir las escaleras.

—Ahorita te alcanzo —Le comenta Peeta.

—Te espero —Katniss le dedica una gran sonrisa a Peeta.

Peeta término de acomodar toda la despensa que compraron.

Sube hasta su habitación y observa que Katniss se ha quedado dormida, cosa que le sorprende, porque Katniss nunca duerme si no está en sus brazos, parece tranquila por lo que mejor la deja descansar.

Sabe de la noche que pasaron, que no pudo dormir bien.

Mientras tanto sale a casa de Haymitch, quien a pesar de todos esos años, sigue bebiendo y cada vez se nota que la vejez está en él.

—Haymitch —La costumbre de no tocar la puerta, sigue igual, solo que Haymitch ya no entra así a casa de Katniss.

—Aquí —Escucha la voz de su ex-mentor, quien le sorprende de que no esté dormido.

—¿Que haces despierto? —Le pregunta Peeta mientras que se sienta en una silla.

—Ya duermo como la gente normal —Dice, mientras que toma un vaso de agua.

—¿Agua? —Peeta lo mira extraño.

—Voy a dejar de beber —Le dice.

—¿Es enserio? —A Peeta le alegra la noticia.

—Sí, quiero estar con ustedes cuando Katniss al fin se digne a darme un nieto —Le contesta con ilusión y un brillo en los ojos.

—Sabes lo que ha dicho Katniss —Peeta suspiro derrotado.

—Esa chica, sabes que te ama y si le pides que te de un hijo, te lo dará. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se lo pediste?

—Hace como más del año, no volvimos a hablar del tema.

—¿Cuánto llevan de casados? ¿Doce o trece años?

—Doce —Contesta Peeta.

—¿Y la has aguantado todo este tiempo? —Toma otro vaso de agua, Peeta lo mira molesto —Ya, ya sé, la amas demasiado.

—Sí —Contesta Peeta —Y sí ella no quiere hijos, está bien.

—Estás mal chico, lo sabes.

No sé queda más a platicar, puesto que se despide y se va.

Pero antes de que cierra la puerta, escucho la voz de Haymitch:

—Habla con ella, quizás está vez tengas suerte.

Cuando abre la puerta, todo está en silencio y decide llamar a la mamá de Katniss.

—Hola Peeta —Escucha la alegría de la mujer —¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo está bien.

—¿Y a que se debe tu llamada? —La curiosidad está en voz.

—Solo quería saludarla y saber que se encontraba bien. —Miente.

—Sí, muchas gracias por preocuparte y llamarme, pero todo está bien.

—Me alegra —Peeta sabe que haberla llamado fue un error.

Se despide y cuelga rápidamente.

Lo que realmente quería, era preguntarle sobre cómo convencer a Katniss de tener un hijo, pero solo son asuntos de dos, no debió haberla llamado.

Sube a su cuarto, Katniss aún sigue dormida, se quita los zapatos y se da un baño. Cuando termina de bañarse, se acurruca con su esposa.

—¿Qué hora es? —Pregunta soñolienta.

—Ya es de noche —Peeta le da un beso en su cuello. —¿Katniss estás bien?

Katniss lo mira sin entender.

—Sí... ¿Por qué?

—Como te quedaste dormida, y nunca te duermes sin estar en mis brazos —Le dice.

—Es que... —Se gira para verlo, cuando quedan frente a frente, Katniss le da un beso en la punta de la nariz —, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo que cuando vine a darme un baño y me acosté, el sueño me venció.

—Sí, estabas muy a gusto —Peeta le besa los labios tiernamente. —. Parecía que nadie te ponía nerviosa, no te removías ni nada.

—Tuve un sueño agradable —Ahora ella lo besa —. Muy agradable.

—¿Puedo saber sobre qué?

—Ahora no —Le dice —Abrázame.

Peeta no duda en abrazarla.

El silencio es cálido, mientras que Katniss suspira. No deja de pensar en todas las cosas que los llevaron a esos momentos de tranquilidad.

Katniss besa el cuello de Peeta, mientras que Peeta suspira.

Peeta no la hace esperar y pone sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, comienza a subir la playera de ella, y toca su suave piel.

La noche pasa entre caricias y besos, hasta que llegan al momento de su unión, ambos terminan sonrientes y cansados, mientras que se vuelven a acostar abrazados, y dejan que el sueño les venza.

¡Hola!

Pues esta es la primera vez que subo aquí una historia. Solo lo hago por diversión y ver si les gusta a ustedes.

Y puede que si haya errores en la redacción, creo que en algunas hable en tercera persona y en otras como las cosas que hacían al instante, una disculpa por si acaso.

Espero que les guste, cualquier opinión buena o negativa es bien recibida.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, yo solo uso los personajes por diversión._

—¡Buenos días! —Saluda Katniss con una gran sonrisa a Haymitch y a Peeta.

Se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Peeta quien esta acomodando los platos sobre la mesa, cuando llega junto a él, le da un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Pues que mosca te pico? —Pregunta burlón Haymitch.

—¿De que hablas? —Katniss ya ha fruncido el ceño ante las anteriores palabras de su ex-mentor.

—Olvídalo, olvídalo.

El desayuno pasa sin muchas noticias, Haymitch le comenta a Katniss sobre querer dejar de beber, eso a Katniss le alegra de sobre manera, se encuentra demasiado feliz por su mentor, que -sin desearlo- se levanta y le da un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando terminan de desayunar, ambos van hasta el televisor que se encuentra en la sala, para ver uno de esos programas que Plutarch aún sigue transmitiendo.

—Bueno, debo de irme —Haymitch se levanta del sillón.

—Está bien —Dice Peeta.

—Hasta mañana preciosa.

—ádios.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Katniss se acomoda entre las piernos y los brazos de Peeta.

—¿Porqué no fuiste a la panadería? —Le pregunta, mientras que Peeta la abraza fuertemente.

—Quería estar contigo —Le reparte un par de veces.

—Ayer estuvimos todo el día juntos, esa no fue excusa para no ir —Habla Katniss seriamente, ya que Peeta nunca ha sido de los que faltan al trabajo, mucho menos si se trata de su panadería.

—Te quedaste dormida —Peeta juega con el cabello de Katniss —. Así que no, no pasamos todo el día juntos.

—¡Peeta!

—Lo siento, lo siento —Se disculpa Peeta.

Aunque no sabe porque se disculpa, solo se limita a seguir entre los brazos de él.

Todo está en silencio, mientras que el programa de televisión aun esta, escuchan las voces de las personas que hablan o participan, pero ambos no le ponen demasiada atención.

—¿Mañana iras a la panadería? —Pregunta Katniss.

—¿Me estás corriendo? —Dice Peeta un poco burlón.

—¡Peeta! —Katniss le da un golpe leve en una de sus manos.

Peeta baja sus manos hasta donde se encuentra el vientre de ella. Katniss cierra los ojos ante el tacto de él, ella también pone las manos sobre las de Peeta.

—¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda? —Peeta le susurra dulcemente.

—Sí —Una gran sonrisa se forma en los labios de Katniss —. Lo recuerdo todo.

—Esos habían sido mis sueños —Le dice Peeta.

—Te iba a decir algo, pero eso ya es pasado. Y lo mejor es que hoy estás conmigo.

Katniss acerca sus labios hasta los de Peeta, en donde Peeta responde a su beso con cariño, mientras mueve sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, como si esperara la señal de alguien o algo.

Conforme están en silencio, el sueño le está ganando a Peeta, quien no

—Peeta... —Le susurra Katniss.

—Mmm...

—Tengo hambre —Dice con una leve sonrisa.

Peeta abre los ojos, checa la hora del reloj y se sorprende de que solo haya pasado menos de la hora.

—Katniss, no tiene mucho que acabamos de desayunar.

—Está bien, yo sola puedo hacerme de comer —Y con un poco de enfado, se levanta del sillón.

Peeta la sigue. Y cuando llega a la cocina, la abraza por detrás.

—No es que no te quisiera hacer de comer, si no, que tu no eres de las que comen después del desayuno, siempre te esperar hasta la hora de la comida.

Katniss se separa de sus brazos, para mirarlo frente a frente.

—Pues está vez si me dio hambre. Ándale Peeta, hazme unas galletas de chocolate.

—Vale, pero tú me ayudas. Y nada de: "Yo no sé" "Soy un desastre en la cocina"

Rendida, Katniss ayuda a Peeta, en un momento concentrado para Peeta, Katniss le arroja algo de harina.

Peeta se ríe, mientras le arroja también harina a ella, a pesar de todo lo que han vivido, aun hay momentos en los que siguen jugando como adolescentes.

Se ríen como desde hace tiempo no lo hacían.

Cuando meten las galletas al horno, Katniss se sienta sobre la mesa.

—Ven —Le susurra a Peeta. Peeta se acerca hasta ella. —¿Ya te eh dicho hoy que te amo? —Le dice mientras que juntan sus frentes.

—¿Hoy? —Peeta se hace que está pensando, mientras que Katniss sonríe —Hoy no.

—Pues te amo —Y es cuando juntan sus labios.

Que Katniss se haya sentado sobre la mesa fue demasiado para Peeta, ya que le recuerda aquella vez que habían hecho el amor sobre la mesa.

—Sí sigues besándome el cuello —Peeta trata de no alejarse mucho de Katniss —, no me voy a poder contener.

Escucha las risas de Katniss, mientras que ella le muerde el cuello.

—Lo siento —Katniss aun sigue riéndose.

Peeta niega con la cabeza, mientras una gran sonrisa se forma en los labios de ambos. Después de unos minutos más, las galletas están listas.

Cuando las llevan a la sala, de nuevo se acomodan como están momentos atrás.

—Eres el mejor —Dice Katniss, mientras que toma otra galleta.

Mientras que ambos disfrutan de las galletas y el jugo de naranja, Peeta recuerda de las muchas veces en que Katniss, siempre le ha dicho "No"

"Quizás... No se niegue está vez" Piensa Peeta, mientras que ve a Katniss que sigue comiendo.

Cuando cree que es el momento de hablar, Peeta le habla en un susurro:

—Katniss...

—¿Que pasa? —Lo mira.

—¿Recuerdas de lo que siempre hablamos y tú siempre te has negado?

—Peeta...

—No Kat, por favor escúchame —Katniss asiente —. Me has hecho demasiado feliz, con tú sola presencia haces que quiera estar en el misma lugar el resto de mi vida. Quiero que sepas, es que no se como decirlo tranquilamente—Peeta se levanta del sillón —. ¡Quiero un hijo!

Katniss también se levanta del sillón, pese al estado de humor de Peeta, Katniss lo abraza.

—Aún no... —Le susurra.

—¿Porque no? —Peeta no se aleja, en cambio la abraza.

—Se que es tu mayor deseo, siempre lo eh sabido, pero aun tengo algo de miedo, conforma han estado pasando los años, se que de eso, ya nada existe, te prometo que hablaremos de esto cuando me sienta preparada.

—¿Tardaras mucho en estarlo? —Peeta evita no sonreír.

—No me presiones —Y ambos se dan un beso tiernamente.

Al siguiente día, cuando Peeta se va a trabajar, Katniss ya no se vuelve a dormir, se queda pensando en todo lo que le ha dicho Peeta.

Sí, aun sigue con el miedo de traer al mundo a niños, pero tampoco le parece mala idea.

Recordó el día en el que vio a Peeta cargando al hijo de Annie, años atrás, no solo a él, si no a los niños del distrito, cuando iban con él. Siempre mantenía una gran sonrisa para ellos.

Katniss se mete a bañar, mientras que recuerda un poco sobre su pasado.

Recuerda todo, ya que le es imposible olvidarlo, no puede olvidar la muerte de Prim, pero hay días en los que sueña con ella, diciéndole que está feliz y que está feliz de que ella este con Peeta.

Cuando se termina de hacer la trenza, una arcada de vomito se hace presente.

—Si no se lo digo, Peeta se dará cuenta tarde o temprano —Dice una vez que termina de enjuagarse la boca.

Sale a caminar por el distrito, cuando camina a la panadería, ve a Peeta, con otro niño en brazos. Es el hijo de su amiga Delly.

—¡Haymitch! —Grita Katniss, en cuanto entra su casa.

—¿Que pasa preciosa?

—Hazme un favor.

—Depende...

—No es nada.

—Entonces dime.

Katniss le dice, mientras que Haymitch solo dice: "Solo eso"

Cuando prepara todo, se siente satisfecha, corre al cuarto para darse otro baño, se pone un lindo vestido, y se deja el cabello suelto.

Cuando ve la hora del reloj, sabe que no falta mucho.

La puerta toca, y sonríe ampliamente. Su sonrisa se borra cuando observa quien es.

—Hola Catnip.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Le pregunta, más no lo saluda.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Demasiado.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No lo creo, escucha Gale, estoy esperando a Peeta, y en parte, me molesta un poco tu presencia, lo sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero hay muchas heridas que no se sanan fácilmente.

—Lo entiendo Catnip —Suspira derrotado —. Gracias por el tiempo que me has dedicado. Hasta pronto.

Y cierra la puerta, cuando lo ve marcharse.

Muchas veces, Peeta la ha tratado de convencer para hablar con él, pero simplemente no quería, no después de todo. Y ahora verlo, quizás lo ha perdonado, pero no del todo.

Se sienta sobre el sillón, mientras que espera a Peeta. Los minutos pasan y Peeta no llega, está cerrando los ojos y en cualquier momento se quedara dormida.

Siente unas manos sobre sus ojos, el olor a canela y a pan recién horneado, hace que su sonrisa se haga demasiado grande.

—Perdóname por la tardanza —Le susurra dulcemente.

—Está bien.

—Si quieres dejamos la cena para...

—¡No! Solo espérame, tengo que ir por algo al cuarto.

Peeta observa todo alrededor y por como está todo arreglado, sabe que Katniss ha cambiado de opinión.

Con una gran sonrisa por parte de ambos, cenan lo que ha hecho Katniss.

—Ahora entiendo, porque Haymitch me dio la ropa.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo saber a que se debe la cena?

Katniss niega con la cabeza, Peeta frunce el ceño, pero no insiste más, cuando terminan de cenar, los dos limpian la cocina. Y suben tomados de la mano hasta la habitación.

En parte, Peeta se siente decepcionado, porque durante la cena, no tomaron el tema sobre tener hijos, y eso era de lo que hablarían, Pensaba Peeta.

Cuando Peeta se está quitando los zapatos, ve a Katniss, quien está parada frente al gran espejo que está al lado del armario.

—Peeta... —Le susurra —Ven —Y estira su mano, Peeta la toma y se pone aun lado de ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —Dice cuando se pone aun lado de ella.

—No... —Katniss se pone frente a Peeta. Y lo besa tiernamente.

—Katniss... Siento que me estas ocultando algo

—Abrázame...

Katniss toma sus manos y las pone sobre su vientre.

—Hace un mes..., deje de tomar la pastilla.

Peeta abre los ojos, mientras que en el espejo, ve a Katniss que tiene una gran sonrisa.

—¿Estás...? —Katniss asiente.

Peeta en un impulso, la abraza demasiado fuerte, mientras que ambos lloran de la felicidad.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces —Peeta toma su rostro y le reparte besos en todo la cara.

—Sabía que te haría feliz.

—Te amo preciosa.

¡Hola!

Perdón la tardanza, pero estos días por ser santos, han cerrado los cybers, o también fue culpa de la lluvia.

No se porque metí a Gale, de la nada, vi que había escrito de él, pero a veces pienso que Katniss nunca mas volvió a ver a Gale, pero en fin, hecho esta.

Espero que les guste.

Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, los favoritos y los followers. Enserio, esta boicoteando de la felicidad cada vez que vi uno.

Espero que les guste y con suerte, actualizo el miércoles.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins._

Por enésima vez, Peeta estaba sujetando el cabello de Katniss, mientras que ella vomitaba.

Cuando al fin, Katniss término, Peeta la acompaño hasta el lavabo y abrió la llave.

—Peeta -Dijo Katniss -. Puedo abrir la llave yo sola, yo misma puedo lavarme -Dijo exasperada.

-Lo siento Katniss -Dijo Peeta -. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Sabes que te quiero y puedes protegerme, pero al menos espera a que tenga meses -Dijo un poco molesta Katniss, tras toda la preocupación de Peeta.

Después de la noche en que Katniss, le dio la gran noticia a Peeta.

Peeta redujo sus horarios en la panadería, él era el jefe, y dio las buenas nuevas a sus empleados y les dejaba encargada la panadería.

Cuando se lo comentaron a Haymitch; este se alegro demasiado, felicitando a Katniss, por permitir traer una nueva vida.

También llamaron a la mamá de Katniss, quien prometió estar con ellos, ella también estaba demasiado feliz, por la gran decisión que había tomado su hija.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le pregunto Peeta, cuando Katniss salió de bañarse.

—La pregunta me ofende —Dijo Katniss con una sonrisa.

Peeta bajo a la cocina, mientras se disponía para preparar pan.

Estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que una vez hubiera deseado.

Sus sueños de infancia, se habían hecho realidad.

Preparo el pan alegremente.

Los pensamientos del pasado llegaron de golpe a su mente.

Imágenes falsas de Katniss diciéndole que no lo amaba; imágenes de Katniss y Gale besándose; muertes de personas por cada palabra incorrecta que decían.

¡No! ¡No! —Se repetía en la mente.

No quería que ese momento llegara, sabía que a pesar de tanto tiempo, un día regresarían, pero no quería que fuera en esos momentos grandes de felicidad.

Aplasto la masa con fuerza, la masa se metía entre sus dedos, apretaba fuertemente los ojos, mientras volvían las imágenes de ella, haciendo maldades.

Sintió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, el rostro de ella sobre su espalda.

Katniss sabia que estaba teniendo un ataque, pero que estaba tratando de controlarse, por eso lo abrazo fuerte, para que él sintiera que todo lo que pasaba por su mente era falso.

—Trate de matarte... ¿Real o no?

—Real —Contesto ella —. Pero ese no eras tú, trataste matarme porque te habían borrado tus recuerdos.

—En ese tiempo me alejaste de ti. ¿Real o no?

Peeta aun no miraba a Katniss, temía que en ese momento, terminara por perder la cordura y terminara haciendo daño a su esposa e hijo.

—Real —Contesto con timidez —. Fue porque, estaba convencida de que tú jamás volverías a ser el mismo.

—Jamás seré el mismo —Hablo con frialdad —. Y todo por tu culpa.

Alejo las manos de Katniss de su cintura, tomo fuertemente sus muñecas, y Katniss solo lo miraba con demasiado terror, terror de que en ese momento él terminara con la vida de ella.

—Peeta... —Susurro con Katniss —. Peeta, no dejes que te aparten de mi.

—¡¿Quieres que me aparte de ti?! —Grito, y apretó más fuerte sus muñecas.

—¡NO! —Grito —. Nunca permitiré de nuevo que te aparten de mi. ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve! —Pidió llorando.

La fuerza conque sostenía las muñecas de Katniss, disminuyo. El iris de color azul fuerte, aun no desaparecía de los ojos de él, todavía no regresaban a su color.

—¿Me quieres?

—Mucho. Te queremos —Comenzó a sollozar —. Recuerda, nuestro hijo, nos necesita.

—Y yo te necesito a ti —Dijo Peeta con ternura y la abrazo —. Katniss, aun sigo temiendo que algún día te hare daño.

—No me lo harás —Siguió sollozando —. Si estamos juntos, lo superaremos, no vamos a dejar que los fantasmas del pasado nos acechen.

—No...

Después de aquello, se quedaron abrazados en el sillón, mientras veían un programa del viejo Plutarch.

—¿Cuando empezara a moverse? —Pregunto Katniss, mientras empezaba a acariciar su plano vientre.

—No tengo ni idea, bueno no recuerdo exactamente —Peeta también comenzó a acariciarle el vientre.

—Al rato llamare a mi mamá, para que me diga, porque torturas más voy a tener que pasar —Respondió Katniss.

—Estaré en cada una de las torturas.

—¿Cuando iras a trabajar?

—Iré la próxima semana —Contesto Peeta —. ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

—Por supuesto que no —Dijo Katniss riéndose—. Solo que creo, que hacer pan, te distrae mucho.

—Tú eres mi distracción ahora.

Peeta volteo el rostro de Katniss hasta que quedaron de frente, ahí fue cuando el la beso tiernamente.

—Te amo.

Después de unas dos semanas, al fin Peeta regreso a la panadería.

Por lo que Katniss se quedaba en casa, quería ir al bosque, relajarse, tomar aire fresco, pero le era imposible.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, tenía los pies demasiado inchados, tanto que no entraba en sus zapatillas, y usaba más las chanclas de Peeta. Y se quedaba en casa.

Hasta que Peeta regresara.

Recordó entonces que había quedado de llamar a su mamá, por lo que decidio llamarle.

—Hola mamá... ¿Estás ocupada? —Pregunto Katniss, ya que conocía su trabajo en el hospital.

—¡Katniss! —dijo sorprendida—. No, no estoy ocupada. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás mal? ¿Donde está Peeta?

Katniss sonrió ante la preocupación de su madre.

—Todo está bien, mamá —Katniss hablo en tono seguro —. Solo que hace unos días, estaba hablando con Peeta, sobre cuando se empezaría a mover el bebé. Y como yo no se de eso... Por eso te llamaba.

—¿Quieres sabes, cuando empezara a moverse?

—¡Sí! —Contesto Katniss con rapidez.

—Si, por ser primeriza, es probable que empiece a moverse a los cuatro o cinco meses. En dado caso, de que sea niño, se mueve con rapidez, y si es niña, ya es el tiempo de los cuatro a cinco meses.

—Entonces..., lo que llevo en mi vientre, debe de ser una niña. Mamá, tengo mucho miedo.

Las manos de Katniss temblaban.

—Es normal en cada mujer...

—¡No!, tengo miedo de que vengan y me la quiten, tengo miedo de no protegerla..., de no protegerla como lo hice con Prim.

Peeta llego a la casa, notando que todo estaba en silencio.

—Katniss... —Peeta la llamo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Corrió hasta la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta, estaba Katniss hecha un ovillo.

Sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas, y su cara estaba enterrada entre ellas, su cabello ocultaba su rostro.

Peeta se acerco hasta ella, no era la primera vez que la había visto así.

Se acerco hasta la cama, y la abrazo.

—Todo está bien —Le susurro.

—Tengo miedo..., sabes que... —Y sollozo de nuevo.

—No hay de que preocuparse..., sabes que nada de eso pasara. —Le dijo Peeta con dulzura, mientras besaba sus cabellos.

La acostó en la cama, y Katniss se aferro a él.

El embarazo no sería demasiado fácil.

—Hoy hable con mamá —Hablo después de un rato de silencio.

—¿De que hablaron?

—Que probablemente, a partir de los cuatro meses podría empezar a moverse.

—Entonces, falta poco tiempo.

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, los followers y los favoritos.

Me siento tan feliz, cuando me mandan uno, lamento la tardanza, pero estuve sin imaginación por un momento. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no soy buena para el drama y no creo que algún día lo sea.

**Ximeniitha:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. No se que decirte, ejejje. Saludos!

**samantha136****:** ¡Hola! Pues si, esta embarazada, como dije en el capitulo pasado, no se porque rayos puse a Gale, en fin. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste este. Saludos!

**Karito**: Pues aquí esta el capitulo. Saludos!

**Joshifer**: Que lindo, que te pareciera lindo, ejejeje. Pues si, me alegro que te guste, ojala que te guste este. Saludos!

**BelR**: Me alegro que te guste. Saludos! :D

**miraura21****:** Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Saludos!

**Macedonia:** Oohh sii! Esta embarazada! Si, con respecto a Gale, ya vere que le hare, si tendrán su platica, pero más adelante. Gracias por comentar. Saludos!

**annie y sesos de alga****:** Solo me tarde poco. Aquí esta, espero que te guste. Saludos!

**ELI.J2** : Pues aquí esta. Ejeje, saludos!

**Valentina D.M** : Si, son preciosos…, ejejeje, ya no se que decirte :p, saludos! Tu también actualiza, que amo la adaptación. Saludos!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Todos los personajes, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins._**

Después de un par de llamadas más a la señora Everdeen, tuvieron que ir al hospital del distrito, a sacar una cita con el doctor Sam.

Las hormonas de Katniss se salían de su control, no podía controlar su ira, si de por sí, tenía demasiado fuego en su interior, ahora ardía todo el tiempo en llamas, ya que muchas veces, se desquitaba con Peeta, no dejándolo dormir ni nada.

—No me gustan los hospitales —Murmuro Katniss con un poco de enfado.

Peeta solo rodo los ojos, suspirando.

—A mí tampoco, pero es por el bien del bebé. —Contesto tranquilamente.

—Mi bebé está muy bien —Contesto Katniss, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el asiento— ¿Cuánto tiempo más se van a tardar?

—Si lo supiera, te lo diría.

—Gracias.

Una enfermera salió, mientras que ellos estaban esperando, "pacientemente", la salida del doctor.

—Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar. —Hablo la enfermera, tratando de controlar su emoción.

—Bueno, ya era hora —Contesto Katniss con enojo.

Peeta solo dio una leve sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza la actitud de Katniss.

—¿Ya podemos pasar? —Pregunto educadamente.

—Por supuesto.

La enfermera los acompaño hasta la sala, en donde le harían a Katniss su primer ultrasonido. Para ver como era su primogénito.

A Katniss, la enfermera le pidió que se quitara la ropa y se pusiera una bata del hospital. En cuanto a Katniss le dieron la bata, ella al instante hizo una mueca, recordando un poco su pasado.

—Te odio —Le dijo a Peeta, antes de entrar al baño, para cambiarse.

Unos minutos más tarde salió, ahí ya estaba el Doctor Sam, conversando con Peeta, mientras ponía unas cosas en una mesita. Al lado de la mesita, había una pequeña pantalla.

—Señora Mellark —Saludo cortésmente. —¿Es la primera visita que hacen?

—Sí —Contesto Peeta.

—¿Por qué no habían venido antes? —Pregunto, Katniss se recostaba sobre la cama, que había ahí.

—No me gustan los hospitales —Contesto Katniss.

—Bueno, en los siguientes meses, tendrá que estar aquí, tiene que venir una vez al mes.

—¿Por qué tanto? —La idea no le gustaba para nada—. Puedo venir cada dos meses.

—Katnis…

—¿Qué hace en su casa? —Pregunto el doctor, mientras se ponía los guantes y prendía el aparato.

—Comer —Contesto Peeta.

Katniss lo fulmino con la mirada, y Peeta la guiñaba el ojo al doctor.

—Perfecto. ¿Quieren ver a su bebé¨?

—¡Sí! —Contesto Katniss con gran emoción.

El doctor sonrió, pidió a Katniss que se levantara un poco la bata, para que dejara al descubierto su pequeño vientre plano, que apenas comenzaba a formarse, el vientre estaba un poco duro y el doctor le puso, un poco de gel.

—Está frío —Le dijo Katniss a Peeta.

Peeta se puso a un lado de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, espero a que el doctor pusiera el aparatito.

En la pantalla se podía observar claramente, el pequeño bultito que aún no tenía forma clara.

Katniss y Peeta, estaban maravillados con la visión que tenían frente a ellos, Katniss no pudo evitarlo y sollozo un poco, mientras el doctor, seguía moviendo el aparato en su vientre.

—¿Cuánto tienes de embaraza? —Pregunto el doctor, mientras los miraba.

—Cuando me entere, tenía dos meses. Y ahora tengo, cerca de los cuatro meses.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Pregunto Peeta, un poco preocupado.

—Para nada —Contesto, mientras regresaba su vista al monitor—. Me sorprende, el bebé se ha reproducido muy rápido. Su feto, parece de unos seis meses.

—¿Puede haber problemas? —Pregunto Katniss exasperada.

Tenía miedo de que le dijera que el bebé estaba mal, que podía nacer con algún mal o algo. Peeta apretó su mano fuertemente, transmitiéndole seguridad de que todo estaba bien. Katniss sollozo un poco más.

La evidente preocupación en su rostro, era evidente para cualquier persona que los estuviera observando, era notorio que Katniss, amaba demasiado a la pequeña criatura que seguía desarrollándose en su vientre.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien —Les aseguro—. No tienen por qué preocuparse.

—¿Y porque se ha desarrollado demasiado rápido? —Pregunto Peeta, para que Katniss se calmara.

Peeta también estaba preocupado, pero tampoco veía que el bebé se encontrara en una mala posición, no podía estar seguro de nada, aún era pequeño, pero que se desarrollara rápido, eso sí que era sorprendente.

—Ven eso de ahí —Señalo una mancha oscura, que se veía un poco claro—, ahí se encuentran sus manitas.

—Es precioso —Dijo Peeta.

—¿Podre llevarme uno de esos a casa? —preguntó Katniss maravillada, refiriéndose a los ultrasonidos.

—Todas las que quiera —El doctor sonrió—. Su bebe está en perfecto estado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, puede seguir cuidándose, alimentarse bien, tendrá que tomar las pastillas que le receta, será un buen bien para su hijo y usted.

—¿Seguro que no hay peligro? —Pregunto Katniss.

—Ninguno. ¿Quieren escuchar los latidos de su corazón?

Asintieron.

El doctor, volvió a pasar el aparato por el vientre de Katniss, escucharon los suaves latidos de su corazón, les mostro que otras cosas estaban formadas; las piernas les faltaba un poco más, para estar completamente transformaban, su corazón latía un poco más de lo normal, pero aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Katniss se estaba cambiando, no podía creer que llevaba una pequeña criatura en su vientre, la amo desde que se enteró que ella estaba ahí, y ahora faltaban solo un par de meses más para poder sostenerla.

Después de que salieran del hospital y llevaran las ecografías en las manos, Peeta no podía despegar los ojos de la pequeña mancha oscura.

—Ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos —Hablo Peeta con demasiada emoción.

—Peeta, tengo hambre —Pidió Katniss.

—¿Quieres algo especial?

—Tengo ganas de espagueti, con un estofado de ardilla y leche

A Peeta el antojo le provoco un poco de malestar, pero entendía a Katniss, no le quedo de otra que hacerle lo que quería, a Katniss al parecer no le había molestado las combinaciones de la comida, puesto que se las comía y hasta le pregunto a Peeta que si quería.

En la noche, Haymitch se tomó la molestia de ir a visitarlos, iba totalmente sobrio.

—Hola chicos —Saludos cuando se sentó en el sillón, frente a ellos—. ¿Qué tal la cita?

—Maravilloso —Contesto Katniss con emoción.

—¿Ya saben que será? —Pregunto con una sonrisa, al ver el entusiasmo de Katniss.

—No preguntamos —Contesto Peeta.

—¿Quieres verlo? —Dijo Katniss, Haymitch asintió y Katniss sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie e iba por las ecografías al cuarto.

—Parece muy emocionada —Le comento Haymitch a Peeta.

—Lo estamos —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Sigue teniendo miedo?

—Demasiado.

—Sabes que no tienen de que preocuparse.

—Lo tengo en claro, pero sabes cómo es de terca Katniss.

—Totalmente.

A los pocos segundos de haber terminado la pequeña conversación, Katniss regreso con las ecografías y le mostro a Haymitch y le explico todo lo que el doctor les había dicho.

La emoción de Katniss, sin duda era evidente.

—Espero a que no sea demasiado terca, como su madre**.**

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan happy :D

Solo quiero aclarar algo es: "Ficción", puede que algunas cosas sean de mentiras ejejeje. Bien lo dice John Green en el libro de Bajo la misma estrella.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen un reviews. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins._

* * *

_5 meses de embarazo._

La tarde era un poco fresca, pero el sol calentaba lo que había a su alrededor, Katniss tenía los pies metidos en el agua del lago. Mientras que Peeta estaba recostado sobre las piernas de ella.

—Está fría el agua —Le comento, mientras sacaba su mano del lago.

—Para mí, está bien —Le contesto Katniss, mientras peinaba el cabello de Peeta y lo enredaba con sus dedos.

Peeta cerró los ojos, en los cinco meses de embarazo de Katniss, el bebé aún no se movía, pero con las visitas al médico el bebé estaba bien. Aun no sabían cuál era el sexo del bebé, puesto que Katniss, quería primero que se moviera, para así después saber que seria.

—¿Quieres comer? —Le dijo Katniss a Peeta.

—No tengo hambre —Le dijo—. ¿Has hablado con tu mamá?

—No, hace como un mes que no le hablo.

El silencio se hizo presente, ambos decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse.

—Está fresco —Hablo Katniss, Peeta sonrió y le paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Katniss se acurruco más a él y juntos regresaron hasta la aldea de Vencedores.

—¿Tienes Hambre? —Le pregunto Peeta, una vez que entro a la cocina, conocía la respuesta.

—¡Me ofendió tu pregunta! —Le grito Katniss desde la sala.

—¿Qué deseas que te haga? —Dijo, mientras sacaba algo de harina, para hacer también pan.

—¡Galletas con relleno de fresa!

Lo hizo, tomaron un delicioso chocolate caliente, junto con las galletas.

Peeta estaba recogiendo todo, para dejar limpio y subir a dormirse, estaba agotado.

Katniss se había quedado paralizada, puso su mano sobre su vientre. Las manos le temblaban, cuando Peeta regreso a la sala, noto la tensión de Katniss y como se había quedado callada de la nada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Peeta se acercó hasta ella, preocupado de que algo malo le estuviera pasando a ella o a su bebé.

—Peeta... -Dijo apenas, Peeta se acercó más a ella—. ¡SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO!

Katniss tomo la mano de Peeta y rápidamente puso su mano sobre su vientre, Katniss respiraba con dificultad y Peeta, le dijo palabras suaves para tranquilizarla, poco a poco, ella se fue calmando y abrazo a Peeta fuertemente, Peeta estaba feliz, sabía que ese abrazo se debía más que nada que su bebé se estaba moviendo dentro de ella.

Katniss aun sentía el pánico pero una parte de ella, estaba más que feliz al saber que su bebé ya estaba dando sus signos de vida, era la primera vez que ella lo sentía.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, se levantó la blusa que llevaba para dormir, mientras sentía como su vientre estaba duro. Puso su mano una vez más y sintió su vientre como gelatina, lo que le hizo soltar unas risitas.

Peeta entro a la habitación.

—Ahora sabemos que está bien, mi dulce princesa —Le beso su vientre.

Katniss río y le corrigió;

—Será niño— Le dijo.

—Va a ser una hermosa niña —Le dijo Peeta entre risas, mientras llenaba su vientre de besos, Katniss sintió las cosquillas y volvió a sentir los movimientos del bebé.

—Tú dices eso, no sé porque la vez pasada que Haymitch estuvo aquí, le comentaste que sería una niña —Las hormonas regresaban.

Peeta sonrío.

—¡No te rías! —Le grito.

—No me río —Se defendió—. Simplemente, yo sé que va a ser una hermosa niña, testaruda y hermosa como su madre.

—Va a ser un hermoso panadero -Katniss lo besó suavemente—. Un panadero demasiado hermoso como su padre.

—Una hermosa princesa como su madre.

—Va a ser un niño —Le replico.

—Bien, va a ser un niño -Peeta dejo que le ganara—. Pero se que será una niña.

—Como digas, Mellark.

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos, el bebé bailaba dentro de la panza de Katniss a cada momento se movía, Peeta reducía su tiempo en la panadería para estar más tiempo con ellas.

Por las noches, era la misma pelea entre ellos, que iba a ser un niño o niña, Peeta le daba la razón a ella para ya no seguir con eso, era obvio que Katniss se daba cuenta, puesto que se agarraba a llorar, reclamándole a Peeta porque no seguía peleando con ella. Aunque Peeta se moría por reír, sabía que solo causaría más el enojo de su Sinsajo.

Aún no habían ido al médico, aún faltaban dos semanas para saber cuál era el sexo del bebé.

Por la mañana inicio con su rutina, los ataques de Katniss a media madrugada.

—¡LEVANTATE! — Le grito a Peeta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kat? —Pregunto él, mientras veía como su esposa se ponía de pie.

—¡Tengo hambre! — Le grito.

—¿Que se te antoja ahora? —Observo el pequeño reloj, que hacía su Tic-Tac. Era demasiado temprano, y aún faltaban unas tres horas para que Peeta comenzara con su rutina.

—Quiero unas magdalenas —Le dijo, se acercó hasta Peeta que se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Cuando estuvo cerca de él comenzó a sacudirlo—. ¡Levántate! —Le pidió una vez más.

—Las Magdalenas que hice en la mañana te las terminaste todas —Le dijo.

—Tenía mucha hambre_._

—Es tarde para hacer

—Puedes ir a la panadería.

—Es muy tarde —Bostezo—.Y yo tengo mucho sueño

—¡Hazlo por tu hija! —Katniss comenzaba a perder el control—. Tenemos hambre.

—Ella aun no debe comer. Esas cosas que le harán daño —Evidentemente, Peeta estaba disfrutando.

—Bueno, hazlo por tu esposa.

No le quedo de otra.

Se levantó.

—Dame un beso y voy —La chantajeo.

—Ve por ellas y te doy todos los que quieras —Cruzándose de brazos, Katniss lo desafío.

—No hay beso, no hay magdalenas.

Peeta se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, Katniss se subió arriba de él.

—Estoy gorda…

Iba a seguir hablando cuando Peeta fue quien la interrumpió.

—Pachoncita

—¿Peso mucho? —Peeta hizo una mueca—. ¡Te estoy preguntando!

—Nada —Le dijo.

—Mentiroso

Junto sus labios con los de él.

—Ya te di tu beso, ahora, ve por esas malditas magdalenas.

Peeta sonrío y se levantó, dejando a Katniss con cuidado. Tomo su chaqueta y salió del cuarto. Se quedó en la sala.

Se acomodó en el sillón y dejo que el sueño le venciera por un rato más. Conocía el capricho de Katniss.

Ya lo había hecho semanas atrás, Katniss le había dicho que se quedó con ganas de un pastel de queso, eso también había ocurrido en la madrugada, esa noche estaba fresca, pero no le había quedado de otra que tener que complacer a su esposa, por lo que se dirigió a la panadería.

No encontró el pastel de queso, pero si encontró pay de queso, que era casi lo mismo solo que sin el betún. Para cuando había regresado, Katniss ya estaba dormida.

Tres veces se la aplico. Por eso mismo, cada vez que se levantaba en la madrugada se quedaba en el sillón.

Al abrir los ojos, solo habían pasado un par de minutos.

Decidió que era mejor volver a la habitación.

Tal como lo había predicho…

Katniss estaba dormida.

¡Hola!

Pueden matarme si así lo quieren, solo que no sabía que ponerle, por lo que en una de las clases de mi carrera, salió este tema, de los cambios en la madre y se me ocurrió esto. Espero que les haya gustado, está sencillo.

Si hay algún error o algo, díganlo, sugerencias son muy bienvenidas.

Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos y followers!

Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la Maravillosa, Suzanne Collins**_

_**6 meses de embarazo.**_

La cita con el doctor era a las nueve y media de la mañana, Katniss estaba tocando su barriga, que se había hecho un poco más grande.

—Será igual a ti —Peeta le da un beso en la frente.

—Quiero que se parezca a ti —Murmuro Katniss—. Quiero que ambos criemos a una persona que sea como tú, bueno, amable y tierno.

—¿Son tus expectativas sobre mí? —Dijo Peeta sonriendo, mientras la abrazaba.

—Umm —Katniss sonrió—, si dijera tus expectativas, jamás voy a terminar por mencionártelas, son muchas las que tengo sobre ti.

Katniss lo beso tiernamente.

A los pocos segundos de haber iniciado el beso, una enfermera entro, disculpándose con ellos por haber interrumpido el beso, ambos solamente sonrieron, y entraron con el doctor que los había atendido desde un principio.

—Bueno me alegra verlos —Les dijo el doctor sonriendo.

—Buenos días —Le saludo Peeta.

—¿Cómo está la señora?

—Embarazada —Dijo Katniss rodando los ojos.

—Ya lo note —Dijo el doctor con ánimo.

—Si, bueno pues me alegro que lo haya notado, puesto que si no me dice, no me hubiera dado cuenta, ya que llevo una gran barriga.

Peeta solo sonrió ante lo que había dicho su esposa, solo esperaba a que Katniss no insultara al doctor o algo, o que lo agarre a golpes.

Eso le recordó una semana atrás, Peeta estaba cocinando, estaba cumpliéndole otro de sus bellos caprichos.

Esa misma tarde, la mamá de Katniss había llamado, para saber cómo se encontraba ella, Peeta le había contestado, que el bebé ya se movía y que estaban muy felices. Katniss había bajado de las escaleras y al verlo hablar por teléfono, se enojó tanto que se lo arrebato.

Grito que Peeta era de ella, y que no estuviera llamando a su casa, claro que Katniss no sabía que era su mamá, Peeta quiso aguantarse la risa, pero viendo el humor que llevaba su esposa no dijo nada. Katniss le había reclamada y Peeta trato de hablar, ella se lo impidió y lo abofeteo.

Ese recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

A los dos días, Peeta le dijo que era su mamá y que había estado preguntando por ella, Katniss se agarró a llorar y a pedirle disculpas.

Peeta solamente la beso, puesto que sus hormonas no estaban bien.

Le llamo a su mamá y le pidió también disculpas, solamente se escuchaba que su mamá se reía.

El doctor comenzó con su práctica y aplico un poco de gel en su vientre.

—El bebé está en perfecto estado —Les dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Se sigue desarrollando bien? —Pregunto Katniss, quien no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla.

—Muy bien. —Les dijo con una sonrisa—. De hecho ya está casi listo.

—¿Podemos saber su sexo? —Peeta menciono.

—Será un niño —Le dijo Katniss, una vez más

Peeta solamente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Están seguros? —Les pregunto el doctor, al ver que Katniss tenía una voz con decisión.

—Ella —Peeta se apresuró a contestar—, yo estoy muy seguro que es una niña.

—Le doy la razón Señor Mellark, ustedes serán padres de una niña.

La emoción fue muy grande.

—No le creo —Contesto Katniss, quien había comenzado a llorar.

—Ves, mi amor, tendremos una hermosa niña y espero que se parezca a ti —Peeta estaba que no cabía de la emoción.

—Entonces hagamos una prueba, si es que la señora Mellark, tiene dudas.

El doctor salió dejándolos solos.

—¿No quieres una hija? —Ahora los ojos de Peeta mostraban tristeza.

—¡NO! —Se apresuró a contestar—. Claro que quiero una niña, pero yo quería que fuera un niño, como te lo había dicho, yo quería que fuera como tú, un ser humano con un hermoso corazón como el tuyo.

—¿No eras de pocas palabras? —Se burló Peeta.

—Tonto –Dijo.

—La educaremos, la querremos, la mimaremos.

—Todo

—Todo.

Unos minutos después, el doctor regreso con la prueba, ahí tenía la respuesta, era niña lo que iba a tener.

Nuevamente, se llevaron más de diez ecografías.

No eran a que estaban obsesionados, pero Peeta aprovechaba y aunque la imagen estaba a oscuras, trataba de visualizarla, y lo dibujaba.

La tarde la pasaron con Haymitch.

Peeta había sacado una mesa, el cielo estaba nublado y el viento estaba muy fresco.

—Bueno Preciosa —Comenzó a hablar—, parece que la estas llevando muy bien.

—Digamos que sí —Contesto.

—¿Y tus hormonas?

—¡Terrible! —Grito Peeta, quien llevaba una jarra con jugo.

—¿Tan mal lo tratas? —Haymitch se estaba riendo.

—¡Claro que no! —Contesto Katniss.

—Cuéntale, cuando me viste con mi amiga Delly.

Inmediatamente, Katniss lo fulmino con la mirada.

Esa era otra historia, después de lo que paso con la llamada del teléfono, sentía pena, pero todos comprendían lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué hiciste, preciosa? —Haymitch ya se estaba burlando.

—Tenía que quitar a esa idiota de mi camino —Le dijo Katniss quien estaba que echaba humo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Pregunto de nuevo Haymitch.

-Peeta se fue al quemador, dijo que faltaba comida pero menciono que primero iba a pasar por la panadería que iria a checar que las cosas estuvieran marchando bien por los días en los que no se había presentado, note que se había tardado mucho, eso me molesto y Salí buscarlo.

Guardo silencio.

—Continua —Dijo Peeta.

—Fui a buscarlo a la panadería, sus empleados me dijeron que ahí no estaba, que hacía unos diez minutos que se había ido al quemador, en el camino —Miro a Peeta, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Note que estaba muy abrazado de Zorrelly.

—Katniss… -Protesto Peeta.

—¡Cállate! —Le grito—. Querías que le contara, ¿no? Así que cállate.

—No le hagas caso al chico Haymitch se estaba riendo.

—Le tome de los cabellos, los separe y la abofetee. Le dije que no se volviera a acercar a Peeta, que la próxima le iba a ir muy mal, trato de explicarse, pero le rasguñe el rostro.

—Eres toda una chica en llamas.

Para la noche, Katniss estaba esperando a Peeta, quien se había metido a bañar,

Estaba feliz de que iba a tener una niña.

Sus pensamientos vagaron a años atrás, cuando le mencionaba a su amigo Gale, que jamás iba a tener hijos, que nunca se casaría. Recordó esos días en el bosque, ese lugar del que nunca quería salir. Pensó los besos que le había dado y para nada, se comparaban con los de su chico del pan.

Peeta era el que estaba con ella en todos momentos y lo amaba más que nada, su vida acabaría si Peeta algún día llegara a faltarle, lo amaba tanto, que lo necesitaba para respirar.

Se hacia mucho la pregunta: ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega? Y siempre se daba la misma respuesta: Estaba confundida.

El nombre de otro de su ser amado llego a su mente.

_Prim…_

El nombre de su hermana llego de la nada, Prim la visitaba en sus sueños y le decía lo feliz que estaba, que no quería que la felicidad de su hermana acabara que ella se merecía seguir siendo feliz.

Prim era su ángel guardián.

Esa misma mañana cuando se enteró que iba a ser una niña, quiso que su hija llevara su nombre, sintió el dolor ante la perdida y decidió que buscaría un lindo nombre, el de su hermana, no era una buena elección.

Mencionarla, seria tan fuerte que no podría mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Recordaste algo? —Le pregunto Peeta—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Mirando que Katniss tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Nada —Contesto ella. Se limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de su pálido rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Peeta se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo.

—Solo recordé, cuando decía que jamás iba a tener un hijo. Y mírame —Sonrío—. Ahora cada vez falta menos para que nazca.

—Son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Jamás me dejaras. ¿Verdad?

—¡Jamás!

Inicio con un beso, y la ropa estorbo un poco, Peeta la deseaba, le atraía demasiado Katniss embarazada. Con temor a hacerle daño, se separó de ella.

Katniss no lo dejo escapar fácilmente.

Lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa, Peeta estaba por comenzar a desatarle la bata, pero antes de eso Katniss le dijo:

—Tengo hambre, después de que me des de cenar, seguimos con esto.

Peeta negó con la cabeza y se encamino a la cocina.

**Hola. Ahora eh tardado mucho menos. Jeejejje.**

**En parte, me ha gustado escribir este capitulo, fue muy similar a lo que pasó mi hermana con mi cuñado, entonces me base en Katniss ejejeje.**

**Andru1998: Hola, si verdad, esa Katniss, todo lo que le pasa. Ejejje. Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos!**

**Gpe 77: ¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir, solo que me alegra que te gustara ejejej. No sé si este te parecerá gracioso, pero a mí me gusto escribirlo Saludos!**

**Karito: Él lo sabe. Ejejje. Si, ya no me ire mucho tiempo. Saludos!**

**Ady Mellark87 : Jajaja, espero que tu esposo no se la haya pasado muy mal, eh visto los cambios de mi hermana y vaya, estaba segura que mi cuñado deseaba morirse en ese instante. Saludos.**

**valeria luis: Si, muy hermosa, es lo que me gusta. Nada de drama. Saludos!**

**Sui-chan Hitachiin: Oh sí, jejeje. Ahí esta Peeta, siempre aguantando de todo. Ajaja. Saludos!**

**samantha136: Jjajaja lo sé. Me encanto escribir esa parte del sillón. xD Nos leemos!**

**Cami: No dejare la historia. Saludos!**

**Guest: Yo también la amo. Saludos!**

**Nos leemos, espero sus comentarios.**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Séptimo y Octavo mes._

Katniss usualmente en su última etapa del embarazado, no la estaba pasando del todo bien.

Puesto que las pesadillas le parecían demasiado reales, y siempre era el mismo sueño.

_Snow y Coin._

Siempre estaban ellos en sus principales pesadillas. Siempre trataban de quitarle a su bebé recién nacida. Llorando y agitadamente se despertaba.

-Que grande está –Dijo Haymitch riéndose.

-Cierra la boca –Dijo Katniss, mientras ponía su mano en su vientre.

-¿Dónde está Peeta? –Pregunto al notar la ausencia del chico.

-Fue al centro. Fue a comprar un par de pinturas –Contesto, mientras tomaba algo de jugo.

-¿Ya tienen la habitación de la mocosa?

-Deja de insultar a mi bebé… -Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Vaya, Peeta tenía razón –Se lamentó un poco. Se acercó hasta a Katniss y le paso un brazo por los hombros-. Lo siento preciosa, pero en verdad, estas demasiado sensible.

-Lo siento –Dijo.

No hicieron nada durante el resto de la tarde. Katniss se había quedado profundamente dormida para cuando Peeta llego a la casa.

Traía consigo unos botes de pintura.

Aprovechando que Katniss se encontraba dormida, aprovecho y subió al cuarto que sería del bebé. Aún estaba solo, y no tenían la más mínima que podía hacer. Quizás podía hacer algo relacionado con el bosque.

El bosque era verde. Y la apuesta de sol, anaranjada.

Los dos colores favoritos de los dos. Podía encajar y meter un color más.

Tardo bastante tiempo.

-Ya deja eso –Comento Katniss, quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Se fijó por la ventana y vio que ya estaba oscurecido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Dijo dejando el pincel aun lado.

-Acabo de llegar, la cena está lista.

Asintiendo, Peeta tomo la idea de ella, que se daría una buena ducha, por el olor que había en toda la habitación. En cuanto Peeta dejo sola a Katniss en el cuarto del bebé. Pudo observar lo que Peeta estaba haciendo.

Apenas llevaba un par de dibujos.

Pero había dos árboles muy hermosos, aun le faltaban un poco de color pero pronto estarían listos, tras los árboles, apenas estaba iniciando a pintar el atardecer.

Decidió dejar el cuarto e ir a servir la cena.

-Te está quedando muy bonito –Le comento Katniss mientras cenaban.

-Es poco lo que llevo –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo note –Sonrió-. Tenemos que ir comprando la ropa del bebé, apenas tenemos muy poquita.

-Eh llamado al Capitolio –Le confeso Peeta-. Aquí no hay mucha variedad de muebles. Por lo que le llame a Johanna y Annie.

-¿Hablaste con ellas? –La última vez que hablo con ellas, fue para darles la noticia de que su bebé sería una niña.

-Sí –Peeta le dedico una sonrisa ante su entusiasmo-. Y como Annie, ya es mamá, le eh pedido que si me buscaban muebles. Ya los tienen. Vendrán la próxima semana.

El cuarto termino estando con un gran fondo del atardecer, algunos animales en otro extremo de la pared. E incluso también dibujo un pequeño rio, en donde también pudo dibujar un par de pescados.

_-Jamás eh dudado de tu talento –Había comentado Haymitch._

_-Gracias Haymitch –Contesto Peeta._

_-¿Qué dijo Katniss al verlo?_

_-Se puso a llorar y me halago toda la noche._

En cuanto Katniss, recibió a Johanna y Annie en su casa, de inmediato se abrazaron.

-Pero que panza –Dijo Johanna sonriendo.

-Gracias –Dijo Katniss sarcástica.

-Seguro que será un bebé hermoso –Dijo Annie con entusiamo-. Recuerdo cuando llevaba a mi pequeño Finn.

-¿Dónde está?

La última vez que había visto a Annie, fue cuatro años atrás, cuando fueron al cumpleaños de Finn Junior, ya que cumplía su sexto año. Y por supuesto, el pequeño Finnick estaba emocionado de volver a ver a sus tíos.

-Paso al quemador –Le dijo Annie-, dijo que primero quería algo de tomar.

-Bueno lo estaremos esperando –Dijo Katniss.

-Quien iba a decirlo, ¡Katniss Everdeen, Casada y pronto con Hijos!

Ellas sabían de su "promesa", una promesa que no había cumplido.

-¿Se quedaran está noche?

-No descerebrada –Contesto Johanna.

-Quiera o no, Finnick tiene escuela mañana.

-Le eh dicho a Annie que lo deje faltar un día, pero no, su hijo no falta a la escuela –Dijo Johanna con desagrado, y Annie ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Pasas mucho tiempo en el cuatro? –Se extrañó Katniss.

-Anda de coqueta –Dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, entro el hijo de Annie. Era demasiado alto y en realidad era demasiado parecido a Finnick, Katniss lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y Finn, también estaba muy emocionado, durante las horas que compartieron juntos, no dejo de acariciar el vientre de Katniss.

-Mamá –Susurro-, deberías tener otro bebé.

No hubo sonrisas o algo por el estilo.

Debido a que Peeta había llegado con un par de hombres quienes estaban pasando los muebles que había traído del Capitolio. Y con la ayuda que le tendieron a Peeta, solo les había quedado tiempo para cenar.

-¿Qué color te gusta más? –Le pregunto Peeta a Katniss, mientras que estaban buscando ropa para el bebé.

-Un amarillo –Dijo mientras buscaba pequeños suéteres.

-Muy bien.

Katniss hizo una mueca de dolor, inmediato Peeta se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Ya viene el bebé? ¿Katniss?

-¡Cállate! –Le dijo con enojo-. Solo que está dando patadas más fuertes. No es nada. Recuerda que el doctor nos dijo que aún faltaban unas semanas más.

-Podemos irnos.

-¡No! Eh caminado medio distrito, me duelen los pies y se me han hinchado, solo tenemos pocas cosas. Y no nos vamos a ir hasta comprar todo lo necesario.

Peeta sonrió.

-Como usted ordena señora Mellark.

Tal y como Katniss le dijo, compraron lo que les sería necesario, lo básico y todo lo que tenían que llevar para el hospital. Llevaban tantas bolsas que fue una suerte que se encontraran con uno de los trabajadores de Peeta, quienes les ayudo con todas las cosas que habían comprado.

-¿Te duelen los pies? –Le pregunto Peeta, mientras le quitaba las zapatillas.

-Me ofende tu pregunta –Dijo, mientras comía algo de fruta.

-¿Así? –Dijo mientras le masajeaba.

-Sí –Dijo, disfrutando del masaje que Peeta la estaba dando.

-Vaya, están más hinchados de lo normal.

-Se me han hinchado mucho.

-Bueno, como dijiste en la tarde, solo unas semanas más y dejaras de sufrir todos estos cambios.

Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un suave beso.

Que pronto, Katniss lo convirtió en uno demasiado apasionado para su propio bien. Peeta le correspondió su beso, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el cuarto.

En donde tuvo el mayor cuidado con tal de no dañar a su bebé.

-Peeta… -Le llamo en un susurro.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo al verla levantada tan temprano.

-No vayas a trabajar ahora –Lo miro fijamente.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No… pero toda la semana no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos…

-Perdóname mi amor –Le dio un beso en la frente-. Pero estuve…

Un gemido salió de los labios de Katniss…, Katniss hizo una mueca por el dolor.

-Peeta… -Sollozo-. El bebé ya viene.

* * *

Hola, pues como ya vieron, ya solo falta un capítulo para que la historia termine.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y apoyo. Siento no contestarlos, prometo contestarlos a través de un PM.

Espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones. Y una gran disculpa por la tardanza.

Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la Marvillosa, Suzanne Collins._

* * *

Mientras preparaban a Katniss, no dejaba de gritar del dolor.

Peeta podía escucharla a través del pasillo, mientras se decidía si entrar o no.

-Entra –Le dijo Haymitch.

-No –Contesto temblando.

-Panadero, te mueres por estar en esa habitación, con tu esposa –Le empuja levemente-. Vamos entra.

-No, Katniss me odiaría si la veo sufriendo ahí adentro.

-¡Que estupidez! –Exclamo Haymitch-. La has visto sufrir, llorar, matar, torturarse ella sola, la has visto desnuda, se han lastimado. ¿Y no quieres verla mientras trae a tu hijo al mundo?

-Hija –Corrigió.

Haymitch tenía razón, era su primera hija, habían pasado de todo juntos, cada cosa, hasta las más cosas imaginables. Pero no podía, no podía perderse el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Ese primer hijo que había anhelado desde que se imaginó una vida con Katniss, su sueño era real, su bebé era deseado por los dos, Katniss se lo había confesado.

Lo deseaban.

Y lo amaban.

No podía perderse su nacimiento, quería estar ahí en cuanto el doctor dijera: _"Ya ha nacido" _Que susurrara la típica palabra_: "Es un bebé hermoso"_

Pero sabía que su hija sería hermosa y con todo el corazón del mundo, anhelaba que fuera igual a Katniss. Así que dejo a Haymitch sonriendo, mientras se adentraba a la sala.

-¡Peeta! –Grito Katniss en cuanto lo veo, primero fue una sonrisa con que lo recibió, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estará? –Le pregunto una de las enfermeras.

-Sí… -Susurro.

Le pasaron una de las batas que ahí se encontraban y de inmediato se la puso. Tomo con fuerza la mano de Katniss.

-¿Están seguros que ya viene? –Pregunto Peeta, al ver que el doctor aun no entraba.

No le contestaron.

Katniss clavo sus uñas en las manos de Peeta, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero no era de alegría, fue lo que asusto a Peeta, que en esos momentos, Katniss ya no quisiese al bebé en un futuro.

-¡Tengo miedo! –Siguió llorando.

-Estoy aquí contigo –Peeta como pudo, le dio un beso en la frente-, debemos estar felices de que ya va a estar con nosotros.

-¡NO! –Una nueva contracción la hizo gemir del dolor-. ¡No quiero que salga de mí! ¡Me la quitaran, Peeta! ¡Me quitaran a mi bebé! –Lloro.

-¡No, no, no! –Le calmo Peeta-. Estoy aquí contigo. No hay nadie que no la quitara.

-¡Mientes, maldito bastardo! –El cambio de humor, hizo sonreír a Peeta.

-¿Ya están listos? –Entro el doctor.

-¡Vaya! –Grito Katniss-. ¡Hasta que llega, sáqueme a esté bebé, ya!

-Pensé escuchar, que no quería que se lo sacáramos –El doctor le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Peeta.

Peeta le sonrío de igual manera, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto sintió el leve pellizco en su mano.

-¡Metiche!

-Katniss, cálmate –Peeta le beso la palma de la mano.

-Pero aun no estamos listos –Dijo observándola.

-¡Ya estoy lista! –Exclamo.

-¿Pasa algo? –Peeta se preocupó.

También tenía miedo, pero no de que se lo quitaran, si no, de que su bebé naciera enfermita o algo. Era imposible, todas las citas médicas, el bebé siempre se había mostrado en gran estado y no se detectaba nada.

Una nueva contracción hizo gritar a Katniss del dolor.

No quería que le sacaran a su bebé dentro de ella, ahí lo protegía, pero anhelaba tener a su hija en brazos, quería tenerla.

En ese momento, comprendió que ojalá hubiera tenido un hijo antes, quizás en esos momentos, ya estuviera un poco más grande y le mostraría la nueva vida que ella vivía con Peeta, las nuevas oportunidades que ella podría vivir, no tener miedo a que cuando cumpliera doce años ser llevada a la cosecha, todo estaba bien.

¡La quería fuera! Se repitió un par de veces más.

Estaba preparada.

Peeta la estaba apoyando demasiado, le daba palabras de aliento, la seguía animando, como siempre.

Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

-¡Ya nació! –Le gritaba Peeta de tanta emoción.

-¿Ya? –Una gran capa de sudor caía de su frente, mientras trataba de no cerrar los ojos.

-¡Ya! –Escucho la voz del doctor.

-¡Peeta no la dejes! –Grito.

-No…, mi amor, aquí la tengo.

Fue cuando lo miró, Peeta ya tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad, se acercó hasta ella.

-Mi niña… -Hablo.

-Sí –Peeta le contesto-. Nuestra niña, nuestra pequeña ya está aquí.

Y antes de que la pudiera cargar, cayó en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

-Tranquilo –Le dijo el doctor, al ver que Peeta ya estaba por lanzársele a Katniss-. Fue un parto que duro su tiempo, es normal que la mujer después del parto, caiga cansada.

Peeta asintió, por lo que le entrego a la enfermera a la niña, para que ellos se hicieran cargo.

Salió de la sala de parto, al ver que Katniss ya era traslada a una habitación en donde descansaría las siguientes horas.

Miro que Haymitch estaba con la mamá de Katniss, quien le sonrío. La abrazo tan fuerte, ya que eso era lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, un gran abrazo maternal.

Le dio sus felicitaciones, mientras que Haymitch simplemente lo abrazo, aunque Peeta pudo ver en los ojos de su ex-mentor, que estaba feliz por ellos.

-¿Cómo está? –Pregunto la Sra. Everdeen unos momentos más tarde.

-Muy bien –Contesto.

-Has tardado horas –Se quejó Haymitch.

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que habían tenido problemas –Explico la mamá de Katniss-. Pasaron por lo menos unas cuatro horas ahí adentro.

-A mí no se me hizo nada -Contesto Peeta, quien tomaba un vaso de café de parte de Haymitch.

-Es normal en los hombres que nunca sientan cuanto tiempo tarda en que su esposa dé a luz.

Después de que Peeta descansara un poco sobre los sillones que había en el hospital, Haymitch lo llamo.

-Felicidades chico –Dijo dándole un abrazo-

-Gracias –Le contesto, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-No te felicite hace unas horas, ya que no quería ponerme sentimental –Dijo con sinceridad.

-Pude notarlo –Peeta sonrío.

-¿Y la mamá de Katniss? –Pregunto al no verla.

-Fue a ver a su nieta.

-¿Ya la viste?

Haymitch negó con la cabeza y Peeta sonrió, ambos fueron hasta donde estaban los bebés.

Cuando llegaron, la señora Everdeen estaba ahí, noto que estaba llorando y le señalo cuál era.

-Se parece demasiado a Katniss cuando nació –Dijo llorando.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo Haymitch, también viendo al bebé.

-Sí, es idéntica.

-Será todo un monstruito –Dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa.

Peeta simplemente dejo de mirar, estaba fascinando con su bebé.

Su hijo, más bien su hija.

Estaba fascinado, de que esa pequeña era su hija, sangre de su sangre, esa pequeña bebé que se había imaginado desde sus segundos juegos.

El bebé que se imaginó desde que había ideado mentir.

Ahí estaba ella.

Su hija, la niña que la amaría por dentro de toda su vida.

Su nuevo amor.

Entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Katniss miro que ella aún seguía dormida.

Poniéndose a su lado, tomo una de sus manos a la que le dio un sueva beso, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Gracias -Le susurro.

Pasadas de la tarde, Peeta sintió las caricias en su cabello, de inmediato noto la suave mano de Katniss, quien lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

-Se acaba de ir mi mamá –Le dijo Katniss.

-¿Ya la viste?

Katniss negó.

-Eh querido verla cuando estuvieras despierto, Haymitch ha venido y me pregunto que si quería verla, le dije que no, que quería que estuvieras despierto para verla los dos –Contesto sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

-Yo la vi –Peeta la miro con los ojos brillosos-. Es hermosa, igual que su madre.

Tocaron la puerta. Entro la enfermera con el bebé diciéndole que el bebé necesitaba alimento, dado que el día de ayer no le habían dado.

Peeta cogió a su hija, la enfermera los dejo solos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Peeta, aun con su hija en brazos, ya que Katniss aún no quería tomarla.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-De que se me caiga –Dijo un poco avergonzado por su actitud, lo que hizo que Peeta soltara una carcajada

-No te preocupes, mi amor –Le susurro dulcemente-. Yo también tenía miedo al principio, pero tenerla en mis brazos es la sensación más maravillosa en el mundo.

Asintiendo, Katniss tomo a su niña en brazos:

-Hola Bebé, yo soy tu mamá… -Dijo con voz dulce.

Como si hubieran hecho eco las palabras de Katniss, la bebé abrió sus ojos.

-Son tus ojos Peeta… -Volvió a hablar Katniss al borde de las lágrimas. Peeta quien no había visto a su bebé despierta, de inmediato se maravilló. Llorando, Katniss le dio de comer a su hija.

-¿Cómo la llamaran? –Pregunto Haymitch, a quien no habían oído entrar.

-Dandelión.

-Que nombre tan raro para una mocosa como está.

Estaba oscuro y solo una lámpara de estrellas, llenaba la habitación de la pequeña Dandy.

Katniss tarareaba la vieja canción del valle.

-Es preciosa –Comento Peeta, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Sí… es increíble que está pequeña hermosura nos haya cambiado la vida en solo dos meses.

-Tu no los querías… ¿Recuerdas?

-Perfectamente.

La pequeña Dandy, los miraba con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios, mientras que sus ojos azules los miraban con demasiada intensidad.

Peeta tomo a su hija en brazos y le repartió tantos besos en su pequeño rostro, hasta que Katniss le dijo que ya era hora de que la pequeña se durmiera.

-Tu mamá no me quiere compartir –Dijo Peeta con una sonrisa, mientras recostaba a su hija en la cuna, quien ya estaba bostezando.

-¡No es cierto! –Dijo Katniss en un susurro, pero conteniendo la risa.

Regresando a la habitación, Peeta tomo a Katniss entre sus brazos.

La amaba, cada día más, cada hora, minuto, segundo, cada día separado de ella se le hacía una eternidad infinita.

Eran felices.

-Te amo –Le dijo Katniss.

Peeta le mordisqueo el cuello.

-¿Me amas real o no?

-Real.

-Eres mi vida entera Katniss, siempre anhele tenerte como te tengo ahora, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi esposa. Anhele tener una familia contigo Katniss y sabes por de más que mi vida es tuya.

A pesar de que Peeta siempre le decía palabras hermosas, esas palabras hicieron que después de tantos años juntos, su amor perdurara.

Que no llegaría a ver nada que los separara.

Terminando el beso Katniss le dijo:

-¿Sabes? A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado no me arrepiento. Y volvería a pasar todo, solo con saber que tú estarás a mi lado, siempre.

_Fin_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Pues lamentablemente, hemos llegado al final de la historia. Muchas gracias por haberme seguido estos dos meses. Gracias a todos las que la marcaron como Favorite/Follower, a los que reviews, gracias a todos los anónimos. Me siento extraña, nunca me gustan los finales. Y no sé si me ha quedado bien, pero me conformo con eso :D**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias. Ahora seguiré con un par de adaptaciones y pronto, más historias mías :D**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
